<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wildflowers by cloudnymphs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036235">Wildflowers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudnymphs/pseuds/cloudnymphs'>cloudnymphs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:42:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudnymphs/pseuds/cloudnymphs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. In which Shin attempts to get Zamasu used to mortal things, and for the first time, Zamasu feels desire and passion for something other than bloodshed.</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>Though he thought it impossible, Zamasu begins to fall in love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Supreme Kai | Shin/Zamasu, Supreme Kai | Shin/Zamasu (Dragon Ball)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wildflowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so if y’all are curious, this is a continuation of my AU where Shin is rehabilitating Zamasu. Like Zamasu survived and is in Shin’s custody. Also this is a cute fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Both Shin and Zamasu knew this was a risky step in their relationship.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While Zamasu had made positive steps in his rehabilitation, he still had not interacted with any mortals yet. So to introduce him to an environment, filled with mortals without knowing how he’d act was indeed a risk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But like every impossible task—Shin had hope in him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As of current, the two resided on Earth. This planet was familiar to Shin—and not just because of his relations to Goku and the other Earthlings. Shin came here to disconnect from his Kai duties, and that meant finding solace in more mundane things.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zamasu couldn’t count the times he’d seen Shin leave the planet and come back hours later, only to be dressed completely different with bags and boxes from different stores in his hands. Old Kai had constantly nagged him about his shopping claiming that it was unbefitting of a Kai and for the life of him, Zamasu prayed he’d never end up tagging along with Shin on one of his visits to Earth. Zamasu had patience, but something about Shin being gone for half of the day only to buy clothes just didn’t sit right with him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That day however, it appeared to Zamasu that his prayer was not received as he currently trailed behind Shin on one other than Earth. As if being on Earth wasn’t bad enough, Shin had decided to do the one thing Zamasu was not looking forward to and that was of course, shopping.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s just going to be for a little while.” Shin had said, after transporting them both to Earth. “Plus I’m aware you’re not good around large crowds yet. One of my favorite stores is open, and since it’s early in the morning we’ll probably be the only ones here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zamasu didn’t say a word, he just followed behind Shin as he gleefully walked through a rather empty sidewalk, lined small shops on the side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Plus, we’ve got to get you something normal to wear too—since you’ll probably be coming to Earth with me more.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now that piqued Zamasu’s interest—in a bad way. “Excuse me, Supreme Kai? What do you mean by—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re here!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was obviously silenced by Shin’s enthusiasm as he pushed through a threshold entering a small, low lit shop. It was about medium size, with rows and aisles of clothes. Some dark, but most of them lightly colored and obviously stylish. Even Zamasu could see that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You go here often?” Zamasu asked, in an attempt to make conversation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, when I have my free time.” Shin was shifting through the aisles, pulling some rather un-Kai like attire off of the hangers and holding them up to himself. Zamasu watched, just observing how happy he was. He was actually calm, not on edge like he was on his planet. There was a genuine smile on his face as he gathered a fair amount of clothes and before Zamasu knew it, Shin had lead both of them to a changing room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay…can you sit outside for a while. I’m gonna try these on and can you tell me how they look?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zamasu rose and eyebrow. “Um—sure.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shin had gone in the waiting room before he finished, and there was a shuffle from the inside and then, Shin stepped out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To Zamasu’s surprise, he looked <em>completely </em>different.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wore what appeared to be what mortals would call a ‘tank top’ , but it was shorter than a normal shirt. His bottom half consisted of what looked like shorts, with a sheer fabric  covering over them that stopped above his knees. The majority of the outfit was black, save for some rose like patterns on it. His shoes were also different—they were sandals.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How does this look?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>It looks nice. </em>Zamasu wanted to say, but couldn’t quite find the words. He was somewhat speechless, as many things Shin did left him speechless. The outfit looked nice—Shin looked nice, in fact, Shin always did. However, that wasn’t what left Zamasu at a loss for words. Not even the fact that Shin looked attractive in his new outfit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In truth, Zamasu had for some time, assumed there was this distance between the two of them. That Shin, despite taking him on as a case, didn’t really have any faith or real trust in him. And while Shin had done nothing to prove that, Zamasu always had his own insecurities. But here Shin was now, at one of the most private and personal parts of his daily routine, breaking his own walls down for Zamasu and allowing him into this part of his life. Zamasu felt both honored but at the same time…there was something else. His heart warmed, just at the mere thought of well….anything having to do with Shin. Shin had been so kind to him and he’d be lying if he hadn’t dealt with these emotions before. To his surprise, here they were bubbling themselves up again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay—so that’s a no.” Shin had already turned around, seemingly taking Zamasu’s silence as a rejection toward his attire, much to Zamasu’s dismay.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No—no you look fine. You look…beautiful.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That word stopped both Shin and Zamasu in their tracks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shin turned around, his eyes wide. “The outfits makes me look beautiful?” He whispered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I mean, you look beautiful without it—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So no to the outfit—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No! I mean—either way, it looks nice. I like it. I do.” Zamasu exhaled, causing Shin to smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright—let me also try another one on.” He vanished again, and this time came out with something similar. It was a peach colored tank top, with shorts and a sheer cardigan this time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And this one?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It looks really nice—it seems to match you.” Zamasu was smarter now, and instead of going through an internal monologue just answered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Great.” Shin turned around. “Let me go and—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On his way back to the changing room, he accidentally stepped on the bottom of his cardigan and not surprisingly, tripped. Zamasu was quick to get up from his chair and catch Shin without a second thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a brief silence, while Zamasu held Shin before slowly steadying him back to his feet. To his surprise, Shin had slightly blushed. Zamasu was perfect at concealing anything, so despite the fact that yes—his heart to was pounding, he could easily hide how he felt. His expression remained solid.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Careful.” He muttered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes—sure. That’s it for me. Now it’s time to go shopping for you. I know another store. Let me just buy all of this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not to Zamasu’s surprise, Shin bought and decided to wear the first outfit he selected for the remainder of the day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next store was not to far from them and was clear. It seemed to be a somewhat more ‘traditional’ shop, with long garments that Zamasu was somewhat familiar with.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I go shopping here with Chi Chi all the time to get her outfits with her. Chi Chi shops for qipao’s, but we’re looking for a <em>changshan </em>for you—those are more your style since you practically wear one.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At the moment, Zamasu was wearing a more casual variation of his old North Kai outfit. It was simply grey, and devoid of any color.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Meanwhile, Shin had already taken him to the men’s section of the store, and he pulled a couple of changshans from some shelves. The first was a long, fitted, silk black garment.</p>
<p>“Great, let’s try this on.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two made it to a changing room where for the most part, Shin’s back was turned as Zamasu fashioned the outfit on him. And then, after a few minutes Shin helped Zamasu with the finishing touches. Fixing buttons from here to there, and smoothing out some wrinkles, they finally both turned around to view him in the mirror.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wow…Zamasu you look really nice. I think these clothes fit you.” And even Zamasu had to admit he looked adequate. The fabric was long, pitch back with pants underneath the robe like outer garment. There were buttons going straight down and a slit on the side that revealed the hidden slacks. Zamasu also were boot like shoes to accompany the outfit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You like it?” Zamasu asked, genuinely curious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, we’ll have to buy more of them for you!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And that is exactly what Shin did.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After that, the majority of their day included walking, a bit more shopping, and then finally resting at a park that Shin had frequented. After finding a patch of grass the two sat, while Shin fidgeted around with some of the bags he and Zamasu had.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Today was a good day, wasn’t it?” Shin asked, quietly. “I promise I didn’t drag you here to be my shopping buddy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zamasu chuckled. “I’m not complaining if that’s what it seems like.” He admitted. “It was a new experience.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A good experience I hope?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, you made it bearable.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At this point, the two sat together as a warm breeze drifted past them. Even among his sleeved outfit he could feel it slightly caressing his skin. He figured Shin, with what he was wearing felt the majority of the air as he seemed to sit there, his eyes closed as he absorbed the warmth of the wind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two were positioned rather close to each other, less than a foot apart and Zamasu couldn’t quite fend off that heavy beating in his chest. He wonder if Shin felt it to, that warmth that drew them together even if at this point, Zamasu couldn’t find a word for it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was then Shin broke the silence by chuckling, causing Zamasu to raise an eyebrow in curiosity.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your eyes…it’s not really common for Shinjin to have colored eyes. Roh is the only other one. Yours look…hm…they make you look tired but, they’re also very beautiful. Like wildflowers.” Shin smiled, looking away slightly. “I hope that you’ve been enjoying your rehabilitation secessions. Soon, I figure Gowasu will want to speak to you and you may be making your way back to Universe 10. Then, it can be very possible you’ll be positioned as his apprentice.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another pause, and Zamasu still could not find the right words to say or express how he was feeling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll miss you.” Shin quietly whispered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was then, Shin caught Zamasu’s soft gaze and for the first time that evening truly melted into it. They were close enough now, to touch one another if need be yet Zamasu didn’t sense himself going that far. Strange enough however, it was Shin who made the first move. Perhaps he read Zamasu’s mind, or they were just so well in synch that he understood how he felt.  Shin moved forward, still catching Zamasu’s glance and slowly propped himself up to level Zamasu’s lips and then, he kissed him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zamasu figured it would have been longer—it should have been longer for it was so sweet, innocent and chaste yet—he pulled away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m…I’m sorry I should’ve asked, I just thought….” Shin spoke, his own eyes widened with embarrassment and shame at the same time. He felt guilty, Zamasu could tell and that was the last thing Zamasu wanted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shin drifted off, moving back into his own corner as Zamasu sat there wide eyed. It wasn’t that he hated the kiss, it was simply that…he didn’t know if this was right. Did Shin love him? Did he actually deserve Shin? For the way Shin had protected him from the gods themselves, and even put his own life and position on the line to ensure that no one dared to touch a hair on Zamasu’s head. In all truth, if it weren’t for Shin, Zamasu would’ve died months ago. And for the life of him, he still did not understand how Shin’s kindness extended to him—yet it did. And he owed Shin his own life. So was going down this path with him wise? Zamasu did not know if he would truly be redeemed at the end of the this, for he still loathed the very mortals he tried to kill in the first place. Shin was playing at a losing game Zamasu sometimes thought, yet still, he put in the effort and work to believe in him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So Zamasu, owed him something. Perhaps if he wasn’t selfish, he would’ve cut off any advances at that moment but…by his nature, Zamasu was a selfish person and he wanted this as much as Shin did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We should start heading back I guess—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zamasu was quick to grab Shin in a rather rough fashion, pulling him onto his lap and positioning him at a reasonable distance close to him. His hands made way to either side of Shin’s face while his thumbs dug into Shin’s cheeks and before they both knew it, Zamasu had rather roughly collided into Shin’s lips. Shin was quick to respond to the kiss, his own lips shifting above Zamasu’s as he, with some effort, managed to wrap his legs around Zamasu to easier steady himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zamasu responded with a slight chuckle, holding Shin tighter until he himself adjusted for a more comfortable position, slowly falling forward on the ground with Shin underneath him, all the while Shin still held on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And after that—things followed how they naturally would, Zamasu assumed. He didn’t pay much mind to what they did in those next few moments, just how it made him feel. And it wasn’t even the kisses, or the touches, or the steady yet rhythmic easing into Shin’s body that made Zamasu feel alive. It was simply Shin, Shin’s presence, his energy and his love. That was enough for Zamasu.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And perhaps that is word Zamasu was looking for –love. He felt love, not for immortality, or bloodshed but love for Shin. A soft, kind love that he had believed to restrict himself of for years now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As selfish as he was, perhaps Shin did bring out the best in him and that honestly, Zamasu no longer considered that a bad thing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story is MONTHS in the making and honestly, the original ending I had was nothing like this so I hope you enjoyed! I didn’t really get into what they did, just because explaining Shinjin anatomy and intimacy can be difficult at least from my perspective. Because they’re genderless and I like to think that there isn’t really anything down there unless they decide there is, but what private parts they do decide to have “down there” don’t necessarily identify their gender or what some may think their gender is if that makes sense :D. I plan to start writing a few more DBS stories, esp for some rare as otps like Jaco and Merus T-T. But anyway, if you wanna keep up with me follow me on tumblr (kaioshiins) or twitter (cloudnymphs)—I draw and make headcanons on both :D. </p>
<p>And as always, if you liked—please leave a comment and kudos.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>